Past Comrade
by Zagathewolf
Summary: Brad has a past he hasn't told anyone and really he'd like to forget. But what happans when his partner who he killed because of his mission comes back. How will Brad deal with his partner and his friends when they find out.


-Flashback  
  
Brad climbed up an iron kong saying to himself "a few more charges and this base will be nothing more than a crater when I blow it up" placing another explosive under the chest plate of the iron kong. He always enjoyed blowing up these terrorist bases for the new government of Zi. He really didn't care about the government it was the money that he liked and his partner that he worked with. He heard his partner say "get down here so we can get the fuck out of here and blow this place to hell." Brad replied "just a sec. I'm almost done" and with that he detonated the explosive. Grabbing his gun he jumped down just as a terrorist walked through the door. His partner reacted quickly by shooting the terrorist square between the eyes. Brad chuckled to himself as he thought [thank god for silencers]. Just then two terrorist walked into the hanger they were in talking to each other. "The boss is going to freak when, SHIT INTURDERS!" shouted the first terrorist. "Sound the fucking alarm---." Brad's partner shot him before he could finish his statement. But the other got away to sound the alarm. Brad was about to run after him but was held back by his partner. "Brad go and get out of here I'll hold them off remember our mission is more important than our lives. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment, now go and don't look back." With that she kissed him and ran off after the terrorist. Brad followed orders; he didn't know what else to do. He turned and ran but not before he took one last look at his partner and said "I'll find you no matter what". He heard the alarm and thought [Damn I shouldn't have let her go off on her own] almost running into a terrorist who said "Fuck" before Brad shot him. [It should be me holding them off not you]. He reached the base entrance and ran for the jeep over the sand dune.  
Driving off until he was about a mile away from the base he stopped. Reaching into his bag he pulled out the detonator then got out of the jeep and faced the terrorist base. He was about to push the button when he hesitated. He thought [What if she hasn't made it out of there yet, what if I kill her how could I live with myself. No I have to do it she would do the same thing if she was in my position. I have to do it, but what if she doesn't make it. NOOO!]. He pushes the button to the detonator and falls to his knees on the ground screaming as the base blows up. He slams his fist into the sand and starts to cry saying "What have I done, I killed my only friend the one I loved, all because of this damn mission. Who cares if they're free from the government after they killed the one they loved it's not worth losing the one you love. It's just not fair." He sat there and cried until he fell asleep. -End Flashback  
He came back to reality when his shadow fox was hit and knocked to the ground. Three vid screens popped up on his screen, it was Bit, Leena, and Jamie. Jamie asked "What's going on Brad your in the middle of a battle". "Wake up Brad, I can't do this alone" Bit said. "Bit take that back now!" replied Leena. "Well you haven't hit anything yet and you've probably wasted almost all your ammo by now" smirked Bit. "Why you" but Leena was cut off before she could finish by Brad saying "Shut the fuck up!" He shot the last of their opponents using his Vulcan cannon. In doing so ended the battle so he could return to the hover cargo.  
A couple hours after arriving back at the Blitz team base everyone was back to there normal lives. Bit was being chased by Leena for what he said during the battle and for stealing Leena's biggest cookie again. Doc was playing with his zoid models, and Jamie was unpacking the groceries they got on their way back to base. Brad walked into the kitchen and was going to the coffee maker when Jamie asked "What happened out there you totally froze during the middle of the battle?" Brad replied "It was nothing" pouring himself some coffee. Jamie said "Yeah right when I saw your face I could tell there was something wrong with you." "IT'S NOTHING!" Brad shouted slamming his fist on the table. Luckily no one else accept Jamie heard him. "Ok then I won't ask" said Jaime. "I'm sorry Jamie but I trust you as a friend and as a friend I ask you not to ask or bring that subject up again" replied Brad. As Brad left the room sipping his coffee Jamie heard Doc over the intercom say "Jamie get the med room ready Leena put Bit into a concussion." Brad went and sat down on the couch, closed his eyes and started to sip his coffee when he heard a noise of someone coming in to the room. Brad didn't open his eyes but simply said "Hello Naomi." Naomi replied "Do you ever get tired of that stuff." "No, I like coffee, do you have a problem with that" smirked Brad and opened his eyes. Naomi walked over and sat down on the couch with him. Naomi just looked at him and said "Keep that up and I will not take you to town with me." Brad just replied "Whatever" sarcastically. Well let's go then, and both left in Naomi's gutstave. When they returned from town and had parked the gutstave in the hanger they started to walk through the corridors of the base when they ran into Bit. Most of Bits hair was missing because of all the bandages wrapped around his head because of Leena putting him into a concussion. Brad commented sarcastically "You sure recovered quickly from Leenas assault" pointing to Bits bandages. Bit replied "Yeah after awhile her blows to the head have less and less effect on me." Naomi chuckled at Bit being completely oblivious to Brad's sarcasm. But Bit kept talking "Oh Brad you have a visitor her name is, err, um, ah man I completely forgot it." Bit hits his head with his hand a couple of times which made Naomi chuckle some more. "I remember now her name is Sapphire" Bit said then turned around and before walking away said "She said she knew you so Doc had her shown to your room since Doc didn't seem to like her attitude when he said you were out." Bit walked away with his hands behind his head. Naomi, who was watching Bit started to turn and ask "So Brad do you" she stopped what she was saying when she saw Brads face. Brad looked as if he was watching his worst nightmare come true. Naomi asked "Brad what's wrong and who's this Sapphire girl Bit was talking about?" But Brad was lost in thought and couldn't hear Naomi speak. [How is this possible, I found her dead, I was sure she was dead I found her body] Brad thought. -Flashback  
Brad finally worked up enough strength to stop crying and pull himself into the jeep. He drove back down to the terrorist base that now lay in rubble. Brad got out of the jeep and started to walk through the charred bodies, scrape iron, zoid parts, and other debri. He was trying to find any sign of his partner to see if she was dead or alive. In his mind he told himself that she was dead, but his heart told him she was alive. He searched for about an hour when he came across the sleeve of her jacket that she was wearing. He moved the debri on top of her. "It's hers alright" there was no doubt in his mind he could tell it was her or what was left of her. Brad started to shout "Why did you have to go and play hero Sapphire, why. It should have been me who died not you. ME!"  
  
-End Flashback  
  
there will be more chapters later so review 


End file.
